Five Nights of Star Wars
by BaconBonnie
Summary: The whole 12-part saga retold in an updated fashion, with FNAF animatronics. In this version, we meet Anakin, his son Luke, his granddaughter Rey, and his great-grandson Zhan, as well as new and old charcters from both the Real and Legends Canon, the worst of the prequels has been omitted! No JARJAR!
1. Chapter 1

It's an old story, one which has been whispered in quiet secrets around campfires, giving hope to the hopeless, a universal story told for hundreds of years, one discovered by a famous adventurer, who lived long enough to write it down. It has heros, villians, monsters, and wonders, and it begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
Prologue:The Gathering  
The threads of destiny are coming together. In the peaceful ANDROMEDAGALAXY the ANIMATRONICS live peacefully with the humans in the great GALACTICREPUBLIC, a republic which has stood for 30,000 years.

But an evil demon has escaped hell and sought refuge HOSNIA, and his name is DARTH PLAGUEIS, he will stop at nothing to destroy the peace and conquer the galaxy.

Will he seccede?  
I:Andromeda Galaxy, Hosnian Prime, Anno Domini 1717  
Sheev woke up again. The harsh sunlight beamed onto his face, making it impossible to sleep any longer. He stood up in his bedroom, and staggered to the mirror. Acne ravaged his otherwise beautiful face, and purple outlined his blue eyes, a sign of sorrow. He shuffled out of his room and into the august dining, where his parents were waiting.  
"Good morning, Sheev! How are you today?"  
Sheev sat down and sighed. "Not good, I'm having nightmares again."  
His mustached father rolled his eyes.  
"About what?"  
"Naboo getting destroyed."  
"Sheev, you do this at least twice every year, you get a vision, and then nothing happens!"  
"I know! but!"  
He paused, he remembered his school lessons during the fall, and remembered about the G'lesh people.  
"What if someone built a machine like the G'lesh Rock?"  
He father shot him a skepical look.  
"A planet destroying ship? Impossible."  
Quickly changing the subject, the man kept talking to his son.  
"Your just sad because we go home today, don't worry, it'll fine, I promise."

Naboo

The icy rain pelted Sheev with a utter hatred of him, and he felt it. He frowned and kept walking, determined to get to the store. Fianally, he ducked in once he located it. He unhooded himself. The anamatronic smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr. Palpatine! Was your vacation nice?"

"How did you know I was on vacation?" he said paranoidly.

"Oh, see that man in the corner, he has magically powers!"

The awful thing pointed to a tall, evil looking monster standing by the tomatoes. Sheev slowly walked to him, eyeing the stranger's eyes carefully. The strange gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

"I've been expecting you."

Silent, Sheev looked at him, breating heavily through his open jaw.

"Come, young man, I won't hurt you, here, let me read your fortune."

"Fortune? Sorry, I don't believe in religion, science has-"

"Just let me do it, you won't be disapointed."

Sheev felt his hand move toward the stranger, against his will. The man took it and thought for a moment. He looked up.

"Sheev Palpatine, my name is Darth Plagueis, I'm a traveller, and you enjoy it too-don't worry, it's OK, I see it, the island with the man on it...ah, OK, you love peace, but you fear how fragile it is. Your family gives you medicine to supress your fear. You know, Sheev, fear can be useful!"

Sheev slightly cocked his head. "It can?"

"Oh, yes, fear is a passionate emotion, you can harness it and accomplish great things. Do know much of the force?"

"The force? Are you a Jedi?"

A small flame of hope had ignited within him.

"No, I belong to a secret group, known as the Sith."

"The Sith! Sith are wicked and evil!"

"Oh no! that is the Jedi propaganda speaking, we were very peaceful, but about a thousand years ago, those monsterous Jedi murdered us all. Come walk with me, I'll tell you about the ways of the Sith."

Over the next few hours, the two spoke as if they'd known each other for years.

"Sheev, you are very strong with the force, would you consider becoming my apprentice?"

Sheev thought about it. He always wanted power, and he could use it to preserve peace, and save the world. He could be a hero.

"Yes."

"COme with me."

They walked into a wooded area, and as they did, Sheev began to wonder if this was the smartest idea. They came to the mouth of a cave, and without hesitating, Plagueis led him inside like a sheep. Sheev heard moaning noising coming deep within the cave, and his head already had a damp spot where water had fallen.

"Kneel."

Sheev obeyed, not relizing he had sold his soul to the devil.

A red blade appeared with an angry humming noise. The man's face glew with a Satanic light.

"Sheev Palpatine, do you accept my teachings and the code of the Sith Knights?"

"I do."

"Will you uphold the Rule of Two?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thou art entering a new realm of understanding, here, at the age of 17, thou wilt be known as Darth Sidious."

9 Years Later...

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" An old-fashioned bonnie unit, with grotesque angles asked, trying to keep up with his reveared master.

The plastic animatronic, with no features smiled from its skull-like head:"Qui-Gon, if I wouldn't do this to you, if I thought it would be too much."

A sense of pride and shame flowed through the blue machine. "Thank you, Master Dooku. I know someone as young as me rarely gets an apprentice."

The two fianally reached the hardened sand dome, still fairly new, as Tatoowine had just been colonized. They knocked on the door. A shockingly frail bonnie unit openned the door. Qui-Gon shook it off, and stated:"we're here for this boy."

She smiled a rotten smile and led them into the tight quarters.

"Clieg! The Jedi are here."

Another Bonnie, a fat, hardy one came in, and shook hands with the Knights.

"This here boy has special powers, I'm sure of it."

ON the table was a fourth bonnie, sleeping soundly, unaware of his fate. Qui-Gon knew right off the bat that this was legit.

"He IS strong in the force, what is his name?"

"Obi-Wan, named after his grandfather, he died in the Great Tusken Raid."

Qui-Gon picked up the baby, and held him carefully. He was afraid, the felt unprepared for the responsibility. He suppressed it.

"Will we ever see him again?" the old woman asked.

"I don't know, just remember, even if you don't, he will make the galaxy a better place, I promise."

16 years later…

Clothed in dark robes, five shadowy figures stood around a bowl filled with the blood of a still screaming pig, sustained by evil powers. The monster, Plagueis stood next to his enraged apprentice, Sidious, who stood by his apprentices, Maul, a skeletal figure from a nightmare, and Tyranus, who held a young girl by him, a young witch named Ventress. Plaugeis smiled.

"I can't believe that in just 25 years, we have amassed a Sith army, the Rule of Two is no longer needed, as you see. Sidious has been re-elected Senator, Tyranus has been appointed to the Jedi Council, and Ventress has made her first kill."

They all dipped their hands into the blood, and with their eyes closed, no one noticed Sidious grinning.

"Ah!" said Plagueis, "Look! A great empire spanning eternity with us at the core, and a great army protects us. Our plan will seccede."


	2. Chapter 2

Book One: The Phantom Menace

I

The two-peice door slammed shut, lockin two Bonnie units, one old, one new inside. The new one seemed upset, and the older, fatherly one asked,

"what's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Why? Nimodians are cowards, they won't do anything drastic."

"No, it's not that, it's something elsewhere, in the future."

"Don't worry about the future, Obi-Wan, focus on the mission."

Meanwhile, in the control room, Nute Gunray stood jaw agape.

"Jedi knights? Are you sure?"

The protical droid, unfazed by her master's fear calmly replied, "Yes sir, they are Jedi knights."

Gunray's more logical assistant leaned to him, "we knew this would happen!"

He turned to the command desk, "kill the pirots, and poison the room."

Obi-Wan sat with his master in the room, helping himself to the fizzy drinks they supplied. Suddenly, his master's head lurched in the direction of the hanger.

Obi-Wan tore his saber's hilt from his belt and ignited the blue-blade. His master's wire whiskers twitched, and with the patience and grace of a council member, he weilded his saber as green as the grass of Takodona.

"They're coming!" he said in his gruff voice.

"I'm ready!"

The bipaneled door, clicked, hissed, and then opened, reveiling a dozen, skeletal 3-armed battle droids, fashioned in the manner of Nimodian bones.

The yellow one raised it bone slicing arm: "There they are! Stike to ki-"

Swinging his saber, Qui-Gon not only took the head of the commander off, but also several droids standing behind him. The panicked droids drew their guns but were struck down by flashes of blue and green. Soon more red security droids had run into the hall, guns and knives drawn, but their bullets were no match for the force.

The failed ambassadors ran down the hall, sabers still humming towards the controll deck.

"We'll have to take controll of this and hold the Viceroy hostage to keep the peace!"

"Yes master!"

Gunray looked up in time to see two irrated bonnie units, with swords drawn dashing to his room.

"Sear off the bridge! I want droids up here at once!"

"Yes sir!"

The door closed, and Qui-Gon hammered it with his saber, impaling an alien walking in front of the door. Filled with even more fear, Gunray leapt over a rail and smashed his hand into the blastdoor controll, sealing them in even further. To his horror, the green blade only got closer.

"Where are those droids!?"

At that moment two SPIN droid rolled up to the Jedi duo and openned fire.

"They've got sheilds!" Obi-Wan cried, deflecting blasts.

"It's a stand off! USe force speed!"

ANd the two ran off at an amazing rate.

Watching the fugitives escape with the cameras, Gunray began plotting again. He turned to his assistant.

"Come, we shall contact Lord Sidious, he will know what to do."

They walked into a massive, domed room, dimily lit with open flame. With the press of a switch, a massive hologram of a cloaked man appeared.

"What is it? The vote is about to happen."

Humbled, Gunray stepped forth.

"My rord, the Jedi have escaped our capture, and they wir undoubtary traver to Naboo, what do you suggest?"

"Simple, begin the ground invasion, we will catch them offgaurd."

"My rord, is that regal?"

"I will make it legal. Now begin!"

And just like that, the hologram vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Avoiding rocks, small animals, and puddles, Qui-Gon ran through the forests of Naboo and away from the droid carriers. He cursed and swore to himself, wondering how he got in this situation, he called out to Obi-Wan via telepathy, and they were approaching their randezvous.

In the midst of it, a long eared creature stood stupidly, wondering what was going on.

"Duck! you fool!" Qui-Gon shouted.

"Wha-wha? were ebryone gwone?"

Qui-Gon leapt on top of him and held him down as the carrier passed over them.

"Oh yousa saved my! Mesa-"

"Look out master!"

Obi-Wan spun through the air with his lightsaber and sliced the creatures head clean off, killing it instantly.

"WHat the hell! we could've used him!"

"Sorry, master, I though he looked dangerous."

"Ugh! you still have so much to learn and-what is it?"

"I don't have a bad feeling anymore…"

By the end of the day the Jedi arrived at Naboo city, and sure enough, it was filled to the brim with battle droids, tanks, and cruisers. Skulking about, they eventually located the queen. Both men noticed how incredibly beautiful she was, a white fox with pink spots, walking gracefully amongst the ghostly robotic army. At last the convoy was close enough and the two leapt out of their hiding spot, sabers drawn, swinging away, and skewering the droids. The queen's men grabbed the weapons and they all hid in tucked away spot.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I am Queen Admadala, that some negotiating on the controll ship, now the blockade is even worse!"

"The negotiations never took place, our friends tried to kill us."

Understanding, the queen nodded.

One of the aides took the lead and led them to a massive hanger where battle droids gaurded all kind of ships: fighters, cruisers, yaughts and more. Qui-Gon stepped in front of the group and approached the largest cruiser he saw. A commander droid stood sternly before him.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?"

"I'm taking to them to Corosant, I dare you to try to stop me."

"You do not have proper charge to move prisoners, you're under arrest, place your hands-"

Jinn simply decapitated the droid and laid waste to his legion while the group behind him dashed aboard and began preparing it.

Soon, the Trade Federation was alerted to a rogue ship leaving Naboo and scrambled vulture droid fighters to intercept them.

The aide was panicked, "we have no weapons! If they blast us we'll be destroyed!"

Qui-Gon plopped down in the seat.

"We'll have to do something ballsy!"

He slammed his blue fist on the hyperspeed button and shot off, miracously missing the control ships and only smashing one wing on a vulture droid.

Back aboard the droid ship, Gunray was furious again. He grabbed his aide.

"Rord Sidious wir want an update!"

"Ter him the queen escaped, but don't mention the Jedi."

They convened in the conference room, and allowed the blue hologram to exist again.

"Is the Queen in your custody?"

Gunray was terrified, "no, my Rord, a singr star ship evaded our brockade, we berieve she was onboard."

Sidious revealed his teeth in anger.

"I want her head sent to me! I told you to find those damn Jedi!"

The nemodians froze. Darth Sidious had known it was the Jedi without them even saying anything. Fearing his awesome power, but trying to close to the truth, Gunray returned.

"The ship is beyond our range, it would be impossible to find her now!"

"Not for a Sith!"

Gunray's blood froze at the sight of an endoskeleton with yellow eyes stepped forward in a black cloak.

"This is my apprentice: Darth Maul. He will find your ship."

The transmittion faded away, leaving the two alone, staring at each other awestruck.

"This was a bad idea."

A/N: Alright, Ive slowed down a bit for quality control. The story from here will diverge a bit, since I'm trying to cut the worst of the prequels.


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-82f1-dc76-a3bb-c09e3524ef07" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The Jedi temple's five towers weren't the tallest on Corosant, but they certainly were the most awe-inspiring. The center tower held the Jedi council, where the 12 Jedi decided on the most important matters, which Syfo-Deus, a alligator Joe model, who was very frustrated, stood in front of. He brought the idea of a clone army for the republic before them and they spent the last 30 minutes explaining why he was going to Hell for suggesting it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""But you don't understand! We may not have a use for it now, but in the future there could be a massive threat which we will have to conquer! It could even be an extragalatic invasion!" said Syfo-Dius./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""No! no! no! and a thousand times no! We will not accept this! It would created an imbalance in the force and ruin what we have tried to preserve!" said a snake-like alien./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Generally silent, but roused by the discussion, Count Dooku sat up and the Blank One spoke to them as a group./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I agree with Master Syfo-Dius, what if a civil war should break out? Who would fight? We? The chancellor's guards? It's too risky not having an army! Why, only a thousand years ago the Sith almost wiped out the Jedi and the Republic because there was no army!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A wise old puppet, the one they called Yoda stroked his chin. Dooku had been his padawan almost 60 years earlier. Although Dooku was 810 years his junior, the Blank One had grown long in the tooth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""A good point, my friend has. Know the future wars, we do not. A more careful discussion this requires."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Several members clearly disagreed and wanted the discussion to end right there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I move to vote on this matter. All in agreeance with master Syfo-Dius's plan, say 'Aye'."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"There were 4 ayes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Syfo-Dius bowed and exited the room, clearly unhappy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He went to the ground floor and out the door, and began his way down the flight of stairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Fools! if they weren't so blindly adherent to tradition, they would see the threat of the dark side right in front of them!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Suddenly, he heard the sound of running behind him. It was Dooku./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Master Syfo-Dius, mind if I join you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""No...it's fine, I was just going to get a drink...or twelve."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Dooku nodded, "I understand, it can be quite frustrating, when you have a good idea, but no one will listen. Out of curiosity, why do you want a clone army?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I have been hearing more and more rumors of Sith activity on Corosant and Hosnia, there's even some rumours of people of Moraband again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Dooku laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I doubt there's anything to those rumors, but, you do know the Kaminoians clone for relatively cheap, correct?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah...but without approval?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well, I know some guys, perhaps together, we could make that army, keep a secret 'til we need it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""In fact, there's a man on Hosnia Prime who sells the DNA of an ancient warrior which is quite popular."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""OK."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well, I have to be on my way, I have an appointment. I'll see you later, good luck!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"And with that, Syfo-Dius made his way the nearest spaceport./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"IV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Dooku had his ship flown to an abandoned tower in the industrial section of the City, the location of his Sith council was far less glamorous. He landed in the port, and was greeted by his master./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Welcome, Lord Tyranus, we are waiting."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The human was very small compared to the Animatronic in size only, Sidious was the most powerful Sith among them. They all walked into a room with statues of various Sith: Darth Bane, the founder of the Banite Sith Order, Darth Plagueis, Sidious's master, and Darth Odious, the father of all Sith, who lived 100,000 years prior. They took their seats./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Maul spoke first./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""If my trace is correct, they have landed on Naboo, and there they are repairing their ship."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Take Ventress with you, she will go ahead to the town and investigate our...creation."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The group looked confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What do you mean?" said Ventress, a cat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""9 years ago, before Plagueis's death, we created such a massive amount of force energy, it impregnated a barren Fredbear, and it lives on Tattooine. It is a create of the pure force, the light version of our late Plagueis, you two must bring him here, if the Jedi pervert him, all we have searched for will be for naught."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sidious paused, thinking for a moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Tyranus, go to Mandalore, find a man named Jango Fett and offer him splendid wealth if he agrees to be cloned, it is time to begin phase two of our plan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19.6275701522827px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Adjourned, the Sith went their separate ways to carry out their gruesome tasks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p 


End file.
